The Anti-Christ Enters Adventure Bay
It all started on December 11th, 2017. I was perfecting my dimension portal and it was finished. I finally got a chance to test it out. I didn't set the coordinates yet. In hindsight I should have done that before entering. I had walked out into a rather sunny area. This disgusted me very much. I turned around to see the portal had closed on me. I said out loud "Oh no!" There was a lady with brownish skin, black hair, and black eyes who walked up to me. She asked "Can I help you with something, kiddo?" I had forgotten I was in my human form. I looked at her and asked "Who are you?" She said "Oh, I'm Mayor Goodway." I asked "Do you happen to know someone with the technology to get me back home?" Mayor Goodway replied "Yes, Ryder should be able to help you." I asked "Do you know where Ryder is?" Mayor Goodway replied "He's in the Lookout." I said "Thank you, Mayor Goodway." I walked up to the Lookout and then a puppy ran into my leg. I screamed in pain. The puppy looked sad. The puppy said "Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into your leg, Miss." The puppy looked just like Zuma. I said "That's quite alright. Could you possible take me to Ryder?" Zuma said "Sure thing, come on inside." Zuma opened the door and we walked inside. Chase was the first one to notice us. Chase said "Hi Zuma, who's you're friend?" He gestures to me. I said "I'm Angela." Ryder came downstairs. Ryder looked at me in confusion. Ryder asked "Zuma and Chase, who's this?" Zuma says "This is Angela, she was looking for you." Ryder looks at me and says "Come with me upstairs. Let's both ride in the elevator." I went into the elevator with Ryder. He pushed a button on the elevator's speed level that said "Slow". I looked similar to Ryder's age. Ryder asked "How old are you, Angela?" I replied "10 years old." Ryder got close to me. A little too close for comfort. I asked "Ryder, what are you doing?" Ryder backed away quickly. Ryder said "Nothing Ma'am." We had gotten upstairs. Ryder asked "So, what is this about exactly?" I replied "Well, my dimension portal broke so I need your help to create a remote." Ryder said "That I can do, but I have a favor to ask of you." I asked "What favor Ryder?" Ryder replied "Since you have nowhere to stay, I would like you to stay with me." I said "Okay, but you better not try anything." Ryder said "Alright then." The puppies were all very nice to me. Sometimes I would play with them. Until one night, I was changing once again into my demonic-form. I still looked 10 years old. Chase saw me change into my demonic-form. I said "Please don't tell anyone about this. I would be in trouble in so many ways." Chase said "I won't tell anyone Angela." Ryder saw me in my demonic-form. Ryder said "Chase, please go downstairs." Chase complied with Ryder's wishes. Ryder said "I'm done with the device. It can bring you home if you wish." I said "Thank you, Ryder. I'm so glad you made me the remote to get me home. I'm in your debt." As I went to grab the remote, Ryder gave it to a hand that dragged the remote away. I said "Ryder, why did you-", but before I could finish my Ryder grabbed me. I said "Ryder, what are you-", he took off my shirt. Then Ryder took off my shoes, my socks, my pants, and my underwear. Ryder took off all his clothes and shoved me onto a double bed. Ryder said "Shhhhh, calm down and let me do all the work." I said "Ryder, this is inappropriate for us to do. Even so I don't want to do this." Ryder yelled "We're doing this whether you like it or not!" I was rather uncomfortable. Ryder climbed onto the bed. He grabbed me and pulled me in close to his lips. He repeatedly kissed me on the lips, neck, stomach, and arms. I was very uncomfortable. Suddenly, Mayor Goodway walked in and noticed what Ryder was doing. Mayor Goodway said "Ryder, you put that little girl down and put your clothes on!" Ryder let go of me and said "What if I don't put my clothes on?" Mayor Goodway said "I'm calling your parents then!" Ryder panicked, climbed off the bed, and put his clothing back on. I turned back into my normal form. I climbed off the bed and was about to grab my clothing. Suddenly, Ryder pulled out a gun and shot Mayor Goodway in the heart. I stared in horror as he grabbed her body and shoved it in a closet. Ryder once again shoved me onto the bed. He took off all his clothes and climbed back onto the bed. I was super uncomfortable. He was just about to put his thing into my private area, but Gustavo Goodway showed up. Gustavo said "Ryder, let go of that little girl and put your clothes on!" Ryder sighed and climbed off the bed. Ryder put all of his clothing on. Gustavo helped me off the bed. Gustavo asked "Where is my sister?" I said "She's in the closet." Gustavo asked "Why is she in the closet?" I looked at Ryder and he sighed. I put my clothes back on. Ryder pushed a button and the hand that had the remote gave Ryder the remote. Ryder said "Gustavo, I murdered your sister." Gustavo called the police. Ryder was convicted of 1st degree murder and rape. His sentence was for 2 lifetimes. Gustavo became the mayor of Adventure Bay. His son, Julius Goodway, became the new leader of the Paw Patrol. As for me, well I went back home. I'm glad I got all of that off my chest. Category:Sex Category:Murder Category:Violate Category:Chase Category:Zuma Category:Ryder Category:Mayor Goodway Category:Gustavo Category:Creepypasta Category:Paw patrol Category:Death Category:Creepy Category:Jullius Category:Murder and rape Category:Horror Category:Shooter